


you are my reason

by nvmbr_rn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvmbr_rn/pseuds/nvmbr_rn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>драбблы по мидотаке</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. просто

У них всегда всё просто — проще некуда: пока Такао готовит завтрак в воскресенье (обычно это происходит в обед), Мидорима умывается и шипит, чтобы Такао проваливал ко всем чертям.

И — не отпускает, когда Кадзунари всерьез собирается уйти. Он говорит быстрое «на улице слишком холодно, придурок» или «ты не можешь уйти в моей футболке», и Такао остается.

Такао готовит чертовски вкусно, но Мидорима об этом никогда не говорит. Мидорима вообще никогда ничего не говорит: он слушает, как Кадзунари жалуется на боль в пояснице — упал на площадке во время тренировки — и размеренно кивает, когда Такао возмущается, что его не слушают.

Иногда Мидориме кажется, что Такао целуется слишком хорошо. Слишком умело и вообще слишком «слишком». Шинтаро задается вопросом, скольких до него поцеловал Такао, и бесится от чувства раздражения внутри. Как глупо — злиться из-за злости, думает он, но ничего поделать не может.

Это накрывает внезапно и резко — Мидорима вдруг признается себе, что ревнует. Ему становится душно, в висках стучит, хочется прокашляться, но в горле застревает ком. Такао смотрит с беспокойством, но молчит.

— Эй, Такао, — наконец выдавливает из себя Мидорима, и Кадзунари перестает жевать омлет, — Если поцелуешь кого-то, кроме меня, в баскетбол больше не сможешь играть никогда.

Это выходит слишком глупо. Такао давится и смотрит удивленно, ему хочется что-то сказать, но он лишь краснеет и смотрит в свою тарелку.

Мидорима думает, что должен был это сказать. Мидорима думает, что Такао — законченный идиот. Мидорима думает, что сходит с ума, когда видит, как Такао улыбается.

У них всегда всё просто — проще некуда: пока Такао готовит завтрак в воскресенье (обычно это происходит в обед), Мидорима отсылает его ко всем чертям.


	2. действительно классно

Такао думает, что выбирать с любимым человеком занавески — это действительно классно. Он чувствует себя на миллион и еще один процент счастливым, и это так тепло, так правильно, так естественно, что под ребрами танцуют бабочки.

 

Мидорима останавливается возле бледно-розового тюля и вполголоса говорит, что тот выглядит слишком нелепым.

 

«Как и мы с тобой» — хочет добавить Такао, но молчит и пытается спрятать улыбку — не получается.

 

Они бродят два с половиной часа по тканевому отделу — и ничего не находят (слишком ярко, слишком тускло, блекло и вообще не то). Мидорима готов проклясть Такао, и Такао думает, что лучше им уже убраться отсюда, и черт с ним, с тюлем этим.

 

— Мы выглядим, как идиоты, — Мидорима не то чтобы зол — больше смущен, и, боже, это снова слишком тепло; так тепло, что Такао почти разрывает от чувств.

 

— Шин-чан, будешь делать такое выражение лица — я тебя поцелую, и плевать на людей, — Такао думает, что дразнить Мидориму — весело, и его реакция — лучшее лекарство от депрессий.

 

Мидорима не злится, Мидорима смотрит пристально и хмыкает. Он склоняет голову вбок и насмешливо произносит: «Целуй».

 

Такао не может дышать. В районе живота бешеные танцы (господи, какие бабочки, это больше похоже на стадо диких мамонтов), воздух застревает в легких, ему бы выдохнуть-успокоиться-отшутиться, но — молчание.

 

— Не можешь — не берись.

 

Мидорима нависает над Такао — и целует. Поцелуй выходит коротким, рваным и вообще ни к чёрту, но мир умирает.

 

(Такао думает, что мир умирает, и ему не страшно).

 

Где-то недалеко охает женщина.

 

Мидорима раздраженно говорит, что потратил столько времени впустую. Такао молчит — и ждет, когда сможет вдохнуть (мир всё же не умер).

 

«Подожди» — Такао говорит едва слышно и куда-то убегает. Мидорима поправляет очки и усмехается.

 

***

 

— Такао, ты идиот? Что за жуть?

У Такао в руках бледно-розовый тюль и счастливая улыбка на лице.

— Шин-чан, я хочу его, давай возьмем? — Мидорима спрашивает себя который раз, как же жизнь столкнула его с этим идиотом, — возьмем же?

— Ладно. Но вешаешь ты.

— Идёт.

Такао думает, что занавески — это ерунда. Быть с любимым человеком рядом — вот что действительно классно.


	3. пьяный такао, трезвый мидорима

Мидорима отсчитывает десять секунд, но покой почему-то не спешит его посетить, злость утихает на уровне «я придушу этого идиота», и руки непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки.

Такао напился.

Нет, даже не так — Такао, чёрт бы его побрал, напился. 

Да кто бы спорил, что Мидорима — молодец, и каждую пьянку своего товарища воспринимает осуждающим взглядом и быстрым кивком, но блять, господа, когда это нечто разваливается на вашем диване, подмигивает и пьяно орёт — простите великодушно, соседи — «иди сюда, зубрилка-морда-кирпичом». А потом ещё подхихикивает, пытаясь вспомнить самые сильные ругательства, но тщетно — память ограничивает на «э, очкарик».

Шинтаро хмуро прикидывает, сколько дадут за убийство, если у тебя есть знакомый прокурор, и на деле дешевле выходит выкинуть Кадзунари за шкирку на улицу, но тот же будет ныть под дверью, и тогда добрые соседи точно его упекут. 

В прошлый раз Такао обиженно сипел на всю лестничную площадку «трусы-то верни!», и бабулька с крайней квартиры ещё две недели провожала Мидориму косыми взглядами и тихими охами. Ну, неловко было. Очень даже. 

Будь у Шинтаро гарем из красивых парней — на кой чёрт он ему, вопрос, конечно, другой — он бы и бабулю пригласил, чтобы не так обидно было. Но у него тут только пьяный Такао, и выбирать, в общем-то, не из кого, поэтому и бабуля, и зашкирник отменяются. 

И Кадзунари вроде — но это ещё не точно — не идиот, но каждые выходные и каждый свой кутёж припирается к Мидориме, даже не спрашивая, нафига он тому сдался. Мидорима хмурит брови, кривит лицо, но в конце концов спрашивает, нужен ли тазик.

Шинтаро не понимает в чём подвох: то ли Такао похож на котёнка, за которым хочется присматривать, то ли у самого Мидоримы проснулись отцовские чувства, то ли пора бы уже завести девушку. Ну, последнее — неоправданный риск: вот припрётся так пьяный Такао, проорёт про трусы, развалится на диване и потребует бутерброд с сыром, и чтобы обязательно сверху была петрушка, и девушка сбежит, энергично махая ручкой... 

Шинтаро бы сбежал.

Господи. 

Мидорима одёргивает поток печальных мыслей, нервно дёргая при этом бровью, и смотрит на знакомое тело, раскинувшее свои конечности по всему его дивану. 

Здравствуйте-приехали. 

Мидориме опять спать на футоне под неугомонное «Шин-чан, согрей меня, мне холодно!», подавляя в себе желание всё-таки отсидеть за убийство. 

Такао щурит и без того узкие — полузакрытые от количества выпитого алкоголя — глаза, стягивает широкую майку, по-хозяйски кидает её на пол и громко цокает. Шинтаро даже спросить стесняется, что же не устраивает разыгрывающего Сютоку в этот раз, и только прикрывает ладонью глаза — чёрт с ним.

— Шин-чан, я хочу фильм, — капризным тоном выдаёт Такао, и у Мидоримы в голове происходит маленькая атомная война, в которой Кадзунари умирает первым. 

— Такао, — Шинтаро всё ещё считает до десяти, но это как-то не очень помогает, — лучше спи. 

Такао не любит «лучше» и, конечно же, не спит. 

К утру Мидорима начинает верить в проклятия и фей, в ауру и карму и во что только не, потому что Кадзунари трещал шесть часов — да как так вообще?! — без умолку, и только минут сорок назад вырубился. 

Для Мидоримы это даже уже привычно — мазохизм какой-то, ей богу — но иногда он всё же раздумывает, убивать Такао проще было бы топором или бензопилой, и приходит к выводу — задушить. Почему задушить? Ну, так его можно потрогать и за торс, и за грудь, и за ключицы — вот, мол, шею сразу не нашёл, простите. 

Шинтаро качает головой и думает, что эти шесть часов без сна странно на него повлияли. 

Кадзунари, конечно, влияет ещё более странно, но что поделать. 

 

Мидорима ставит будильник и напоминает себе, что надо купить сыр — Такао же пристанет с бутербродами.

Храп на диване совсем не раздражает.


	4. о ревности (односторонний; совсем маленький клочок без сюжета)

Такао кажется, что он слышит скрежет своих зубов — отвратительно злобный и громкий. Сам Такао тоже отвратительный.

Как же.

Мидорима улыбается искренне и как-то поразительно по-доброму, у Такао выходит оскал — улыбка, который быть не должно.

Блять.  
Так нельзя.

Такао знает, что Мидорима не вещь. Такао помнит, что они не больше, чем друзья. Такао верит, что справится.

Нет.   
Не справляется.

Кадзунари сжимает руки в кулаки и отворачивается, заранее проигрывая кареглазой девчонке. 

\--

У Мидоримы холодные руки и тёплые губы, ещё — скользкий язык и стояк, но — это не в счёт.

Такао сплёвывает на пол злобное «блять», а потом вспоминает — нельзя. Мидорима хмурится и усмехается сам себе.

Стояк у него, наверное, просто так.   
Такао бьёт кулаком в стену и уходит.

Не твоё — не бери.

Такао знает разницу между «да» и «нет», между сиськами и членом, между парнем и девушкой и повторяет себе — нельзя.

Мидорима не говорит ему ничего.


End file.
